


Teaching How to Be in Love

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>elfowlgirl asked:</p><p>can i suggest a second prompt: i’m the drama teacher and you’re the only who can actually act help me demonstrate this love scene to my students au with markus and ashe :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching How to Be in Love

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a moment to realize what was being referenced ;)

Markus groaned, his head falling into his hand not holding the script.

“No, no, no,” he said, standing up. “You guys are high school students! Aren’t you supposed to be pros at sappy love stories! I mean, Olivia and Steven, you two were sucking face just outside of class!”

The two students blushed as most of the others pointedly looked in the other direction. The other two that had been acting in front of the class stared down at their scripts and to each other, confusion evident. Markus waved them to their seats as he began pacing.

“Ok, I’m obviously going to need to show you all how it’s done,” he said, then muttering, “but I’ll need someone to do the scene with.”

Several girls and guys raised their hands, but Markus waved them off again.

“No, while I do appreciate you guys volunteering for once, I need someone my age, like…”

An image popped in to his head, making him smile at the idea. With a quick “Stay here and be good” Markus ran out the door and into a nearby classroom.

Aesling sat at one of the lab tables in the back, tinkering with one of her class’ experiments. She wore a long lab coat, long enough to almost touch the ground when she was sitting.

“Hey Ashe!” Markus said from the door, panting lightly from the sprint.

She picked up her head, and gave Markus a curious look.

“Hey Markus,” she said tentatively as he walked into the class, absentmindedly looking at the colorful posters that lined the walls. “Don’t you have a class now?”

He shrugged, “Yeah, but that’s why I’m here.”

Ashe raised an eyebrow as Markus continued without pause.

“You’ve done theater in the past, right?”

“I… yeah when I was really young, but why-”

Markus, now standing next to her, grabbed her arm, a large smile on his face. “I need you to help me show a class of high school how to act in love.”

Ashe looked dumbfounded at Markus as he half dragged her to his classroom, where his students were still waiting.

“Okay, okay, settle down class.” Markus announced as he entered. Several students sat back down in their seats. He cleared his throat. “So class, I now have the lovely biology teacher, Ms. Éamonn to perform this scene with.”

One or two students waved to Ashe at that. She waved back, glaring at Markus every so often.

“Feel free to look over your scenes with your partners quietly as Ms Éamonn and I do the same.”

He brought Ashe over to his desk as the classroom filled with the sound of muttered voices. He offered her a chair, but she continued to glare at him.

“Markus,” she said quietly, “What the hell have you dragged me into?”

He grinned, “It’s Drama class!”

“I know that, but explain to me again why I’m here.”

His smile faltered slightly. He leaned forward, voice hushed.

“These kids are really good, but they don’t get the point of the scene, and no amount of rehearsing will help that. And while I could give a lecture, I’d prefer to show them. And you were the first person I could think of to do this with, so please?”

He finished his speech with one of his signature puppy faces. Ashe thought it over for a moment, then sighed.

“Fine, but you owe me big. Like, more than a beer,” she said firmly.

Markus beamed as she grabbed the script. Her eyes scanned the page. It seemed fairly simple, a terminally ill woman breaking the news to her significant other and wanting them to live on even after their death. As she reached the bottom of the page, her eyes widened at two little words.

“We kiss?!” she exclaimed.

The class quieted down for a moment at the shout, but quickly got back to their own conversations. Markus only smiled.

“Well, yeah, it’s a tender moment.” Ashe opened her mouth to say something, but Markus cut her off. “But the kids do a stage kiss. And while I’d rather we do the actual kiss for the impact, we can stage kiss if you want.”

Ashe stared at the script some more, then to Markus, and back to the script. The pages crinkled in her hands.

With another sigh, she said, “No, we can do the actual kiss if you want. But now you really owe me.”

Markus smiled and he dived into explaining the scene in more detail.

When they did the scene in front of the class, they were all captivated. And Ashe would be lying if she didn’t say she was also captivated by Markus’ acting. So much, that when it came to the kiss, she found herself being lost in it, until Markus pulled away and she had to “walk away”. They got a standing ovation (and a couple of whistles).


End file.
